Chronicles of the Fazbear Franchise
by Rabidwolflerker
Summary: (Warning: Graphic violence towards minors) This story follows the Fazbear Franchise from the Fredbear Family Diner, to Freddy Fazbear Land. Based off of everything learned in the game, with some added details for plot. Learn more about Purple Guy (The murderer) and the children he killed. See into the world of Five Night's at Freddy's.
1. The Beginning

A man walked down a quiet road. There was a light breeze permeating the air as he went along with an angry and menacing demeanor. His mind was buzzing with angry thoughts as he mumbled obscenities under his breath. For the longest time he had been walking in near silence, just the wind and the occasional passing car putting pause in the quiet world, but that changed the closer he got to a diner. He heard a child crying and the sound made his eyes twitch. When he got close enough to see the source of the noise, he saw a young boy wearing a colorful party hat. He was sitting on the curb, sobbing into his hands. The man tried to ignore the noise, but hands started shaking and his vision went red. The angry thoughts in his head turned to screaming voices.

"Silence it! Silence the screaming beast!" The voices shouted to the point where the man could hear nothing else. He tried to make his feet cross the street, but he just kept getting closer to the boy. Soon, he was standing over him, glowering menacingly. The boy, no older than 7, looked up at the man, face red from tears. The man stood still for a second, hand reaching for the cold blade of the pocket knife he always carried. When the boy kept crying, getting louder and louder, he snapped. Before he even knew what was happening, He was picking up the boy and shoving him against the glass door of the diner.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he plunged the knife into the child's stomach. The boy just screamed louder.

"I said be quiet!" The man said again as he quickly slit the boy's throat. The child's eyes widened as he gurgled his own blood. The man, now having realized what he had done, quickly dropped the boy and ran as fast as he could away. The boy slumped to the ground, life fading from him fast. He looked in through the glass door as his vision faded, and the last thing he saw was an animatronic bear singing, then turning to look toward the door.

The man was running quickly, heart in his throat. He wasn't sure what was bothering him most at the moment; the fact that he had just taken the life of a young child, or the fact that he enjoyed it. His veins were pumping with adrenaline as he ran all the way back home.

* * *

"Purple, is that you?" He heard his mother call from the living room as he ran to the bathroom to clean the blood off his hands, face, and clothes.

"Where the hell have you been all day? I doubt you were looking for a job." Her annoying voice screeched as he turned on the shower.

"Not now mother." He called out as he quickly stripped. "And I have told you a million times, don't call me Purple!" He snapped as he began to step into the shower. He paused for a moment, staring at the blood that covered him. He could barely see the large, purple birthmark that covered nearly half of his face behind all of the crimson when he looked into the mirror. He smiled as the voices whispered in his head. The applauded him on a job well done, and he was shaking with excitement. He had just murdered a child in cold blood, he should be disgusted, but…

He took a few minutes to appreciate the blood splatter before he stepped into the shower to wash clean. He spent more than an hour making sure that he had gotten all of the blood out from his hair and from under his fingernails. When he felt he was clean enough, he stepped out from the shower and wrapped his bloody clothes in an old towel.

"I'll have to toss these later." He said as he returned to his room. He got dressed in clean clothes and then stashed his dirty ones under his bed. When he walked back into the living room, he nearly fainted when he heard what his mother was listening too.

"Breaking News! Grisly murder today outside of Fredbear Family Diner. Patrons of the diner heard a loud scream before going outside to discover the body of Samuel Elks. He was celebrating his 7th birthday at the diner when he got into a fight with his parents and went outside to cry, his parents say. No one saw the suspect leave the premises. More information as we get it, this is action news on 97.5." A man said over the old, static radio that sat in their living room.

The man could feel his hands starting to shake with fear. No, it wasn't fear… excitement? They were reporting on his crime and the no one had seen him leave! He tried to hide his giddy smile as he walked past his mother to get to the kitchen. He heard her talking, but he blocked out her voice as he had learned how to do long ago. He had gotten away with it. He was going to get off scot free, and damn did it feel good.

* * *

Months passed and the murder was in every newspaper. The man kept each clipping in a book that he kept under his bed. The more time that past, the less the murder was talked about. Fredbear Family Diner shut down since everyone was too afraid for their children, and eventually the owners sold the diner and the name. A year past, and the boy was forgotten.

"Purple, get a god damn job already!" He could hear his mother calling out from the spot in the living room that she never left. It was the same fight every day. Purple, who had just accepted his nickname by now, clenched his fists with anger. He had had enough excitement with his murder being talked about constantly, but it was all but forgotten now. He needed more; he needed people to talk about him again. How could he get the attention he craved if he was working a job?

Purple flipped through the daily paper hoping to find an article about the Fredbear murder. Instead, something else caught his eye.

"Help Wanted: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" He read out loud as excitement built in his chest. "Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am to 6am." Purple threw down the newspaper and reached for the phone. The wire was tangled again, so he had to lean in close. He quickly dialed the number, excitement running through him like a river.

* * *

"Alright mom, I am off to my first night at work. Happy?" Purple called out as he slipped on the jacket that was a part of his uniform. He heard his mother mumble something under her breath, but there was no further response. He sighed, but his excitement was too strong to be dampened by his mother's constant foul and judgmental mood. He grabbed his car keys from off the hook and headed outside.

"First night on the job, are you excited?" His manager asked with a half-smile. It was obvious that he was trying to ignore Purple's birth mark.

"Yeah, sure am." Purple said with his best fake smile.

"Great. Here is the guide book for the position, and here is your office. Have fun." The manager said, eager to leave it seemed. Purple rolled his eyes once the manager was out of sight and then settled down. He checked the monitors and laughed when he saw the Freddy animatronic.

"Old friend." Purple said, tapping his fingers on his desk. "You will see a lot more children die before I am through."

The night was quiet, so Purple decided to walk around and get familiar with all of the nooks and crannies of the pizzeria. He found an empty suit that looked to him like a golden Freddy. He picked up the suit, and put it on. Funny enough, it was a good fit.

"This could work." Purple said to himself as he took the suit off. "This could work perfectly."

He put the suit down and continued his walk, mentally scouting out the best ways to get around unnoticed. The best places to get the children alone. Once he was done casing, he returned to his office and spent the rest of the night relaxing, planning, and laughing to himself.

The next month was much of the same. He wanted to make sure he got everything perfect before his big day. He was almost shaking with excitement at the end of his shift, deciding that it was time.

The next day his used his keys to sneak into the back of the building and get to the golden Freddy suit. He quickly put it on and then walked out to the main area. Kids were everywhere, running and laughing. Some were in pirate's cove for a birthday party. He could see the Foxy animatronic running around with them. He walked closer to the stage where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all singing. A little girl who had been watch Freddy closely turned around and saw Purple in the golden Freddy suit.

"Freddy!" She yelled with a smile as she jumped up and grabbed on to him. It took all of his strength to not kill her right then and there for touching him.

"That's right kid!" Purple said in his best, fake cheerful voice. "It's me, Freddy Fazbear!"

"But why are you yellow?" She asked, eyes wide with confusion.

"I am the special Freddy. The one who gives prizes to the best little girls and boys." Purple said, his plan working perfectly. He smiled under his suit.

"Wow! Does that mean I won?" She asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"It sure does! Come with me so I can give you your prize." Purple said, starting to walk to the room with the extra animatronic pieces. The one room he knew no one would be in. The little girl followed him eagerly without question. Once they got into the room, Purple locked the door behind them.

"Are you ready for your prize?" Purple asked as he reached for the knife he had stashed in the room the night before.

"Yes!" She said loudly, jumping up and down with what seemed like endless energy.

"Close your eyes." He said, waiting until her eyes were closed before he took off the golden Freddy suit. "Okay, open them."

Purple quickly grabbed the knife and plunged it into the girl's throat so she couldn't scream. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to cry out but she couldn't because off all of the blood. Purple laughed loudly as her blood sprayed his face. He took the knife out and plunged it into the girl's chest repeatedly. He kept stabbing even long after the light of life had faded from her eyes.

Finally he had calmed himself enough to stop stabbing the small, bloody limb body. This was it. The excitement he had felt when he had killed the boy outside of the diner. He picked up the girl's body and stuffed it into Puppet's box, a medium sized box that had a creepy marionette inside.

"Until tonight my dear." Purple said, petting the girl's hair before shutting the lid. He picked up the tarp he had placed down before hand to make minimal mess, then sneaked back out of the pizzeria.

That night, Purple was excited to get to work. He had to move the girl's body to make room for his next victim, and he knew just were to put her. Once he started his shift, he waited a few hours just to make sure that the coast would be clear and then he got up and went to the storage room. He lifted the lid off the box and saw the small body of the girl still stuffed inside.

"There you are my quiet one." Purple said, lifting the girl out of the box. "I have a much better place to keep you."

He carried her over to the stage where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all sang the same songs for days on end.

"Hello Freddy, I brought you a gift." Purple said with a smile as he opened up the back of the animatronic. He stuffed the girl inside then closed it back up again.

"Since you liked Freddy so much, I thought you should get to be with him forever." He laughed as he went back to the storage room. He got a scrubber and cleaned up whatever blood could be left, making sure there was no evidence of his crime. Once he was sure that everything was clean, he went back to his office to relax and fantasize, reliving the kill over and over again.

"I almost can't wait for tomorrow." He said, dreamily thinking about his next kill. "I think this time I will take a boy."

* * *

A week past, and every day Purple took a life. The second was a boy who was having his birthday in pirate's cove. He put his body inside of Foxy. Next, was an older girl, maybe ten, who had been singing along with Chica. She had a shirt that said 'Let's Eat!', just like Chica's bib. Her body he stuffed inside of Chica. After that was a boy that he stuffed inside of Bonny since he had been playing air guitar along with him, and the last was a girl that he didn't have a place for.

"And what am I going to do with you?" Purple asked the lifeless corpse as he paced around the room. It was then that his eyes caught the golden Freddy suit. I guess I can keep you in here until I can find a better place. I was planning on taking some time off anyway. To many killings in too little time is dangerous you know." Purple said as he placed the girl inside of the suit. He threw the suit into the corner, and it slumped into a sitting position. Purple shrugged and then left the storage room to return to his office.

Weeks passed and Purple spent the days reading the newspapers to see if anyone had said anything about his handy work. Unfortunately, he was left disappointed. Months seemed to pass like time was stuck in a mud trap. At the end of a week, as Purple was ending his shift, his manager walked into his office.

"Ah, Robert was it?" The manager said, but kept talking before Purple had a chance to correct him. "So, we have been getting complaints from parents saying that the animatronics smell like, oh what was it, 'reanimated carcasses' and that they have been leaking mucus and blood." The manager cringed. "With all the stigma already connected to the Fazbear name, we are going to have to shut down for a while."

"But-" Purple started, but was quickly interrupted.

"But don't worry, it will only be for a year and when we open these doors again, you will still have you position as night guard."

Purple started to say something, but kept his mouth shut. This could be very bad.

"We need someone to move the animatronics to storage so that we can get new, clean, more kid friendly ones. If you want a little extra money, the job is yours."

Purple sighed a deep sigh of relief. "Sounds like a deal boss."

"Good, you have until tomorrow night to get it done before we give the job to someone else. Got it?" The manager asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Purple said, shaking the boss's hand. The next day he moved all of the animatronics to a storage unit, deciding to keep the bodies inside. He laughed as he locked up the unit and then returned his keys to his manager.

"Until next year Fazbear. Until next year." Purple laughed to himself as he drove home, thinking about the kids still stuffed in the animatronic suits.


	2. The Revival

It was only a year, but it felt so much longer. Every day Purple spent mostly the same. He would read the morning paper and look for articles about the kids he murdered. At first there wasn't much of anything, just a casual mention of one of the missing children, but after a few weeks, it was the only thing he read about. He was always so excited to see what the police had found out, which was practically nothing. He kept all the clippings with the ones from his original murder. A disturbing book filled with his conquests, the smiling faces of the kids he knew would never smile again.

It was half a year before his blood lust raised to levels his newspaper clippings and fantasies couldn't satiate. He sat on a bench in a children's park and watch them play. The laughing, the joy, it sickened him. While the rage burned in his stomach and his fingers twitched for his knife, something was wrong. He just couldn't make himself strike down the innocent life. It was no fun without the Fazbear theme. No fun without the thrill of luring the children away as Freddy, stuffing their tiny bodies in the lifeless animatronics he felt almost connected to at this point. He needed some way to keep the voices in his head quiet for just six more months and then he could feed his hunger as much as he wanted.

A few weeks at home and Purple was going crazy. The voices were screaming and no amount of fantasying could shut them up. With a heavy weight in his chest, he decided to go for a walk in the dark. It was a cold night, so he slipped on his heaviest coat and scarf. He wrapped the scarf around his face and then headed out.

The wind played with his short hair as he walked the quiet roads of night. He kept his face to the ground to avoid any passersby who would stare at the defining mark that covered most of his face. Without even realizing it, Purple looked up to see that he was walking by the storage facility that held the animatronics. Some force just kept pulling him to the Fazbear name. He looked around to make sure no one was about and then checked for security cameras. The coast seemed clear, so he jumped the fence and started looking for the exact unit that held them.

It took a few minutes of heart pounding searching, but the hunt did pay off. He stood outside the unit he knew held his old friends. He placed his hand gently on the cold metal of the unit and then pressed the side of his head against it.

"I can almost see you." Purple whispered, closing his eyes to picture them. "I can almost feel you."

Almost desperately, he reached for the padlock and pulled at it frantically. He had to get in there and see them. He had to see what state the children were in, he had to see Freddy and Golden Freddy. It was an overwhelming need that consumed his whole being. After a few minutes of frantic tugged, he calmed his mind enough to look for an actual solution. He dug through his pockets to try and find something he could use to pick the lock. He had been picking locks since he was a little kid, and it was one of the many things his mom hated him for. To his luck and his surprise, he found a paper clip buried in a piled of pocket lint. He pulled out the paper clip, and bent it to the shape he needed. Slowly he placed his make do lock pick inside the padlock and listened carefully for the lock release. Carefully… carefully… _click! _

Purple quickly got the lock off of the door and then he opened it as silently as he could. Once it was just open enough for him to slip inside, he rolled in under the door. The unit was pitch black, and Purple couldn't see an inch in front of his nose. He grabbed the small pocket light he always had on him at night and flipped the switch. He moved farther into the unit, light eliminating the small metal place. He saw the spare parts for the animatronics that had been in the storage room, and he knew he was getting closer. He took a step forward, but he was not looking in that direction. His face hit hard into something both soft and hard, and he cursed loudly as he looked up. His beam of light made Freddy's eyes shine in the dark, giving them an almost life. The excitement that Purple felt now was so overwhelming his was glued to the spot.

He made his hand move to shine to the side and there they were. Chica, Bonny, Foxy and… his golden Freddy suit. Jumping with excitement he ran around to the back of the animatronics and reached his shaking hands for the place he knew would open up the back. He started with Freddy, opening him up and then staring inside. The girl didn't even look human anymore. Her skin was tight on her bones, and there was no more blood to bleed. She was so small now, so fragile. Purple shook slightly at the sight before moving on to the rest of the animatronics. All of the children looked mostly the same.

Purple wanted to reach out and touch them, but he was too scared that he would break them to do so. He stared at them for what seemed to be hours. He talked to the children and the animatronics, telling them stories of his time off and pretended they were talking back. He almost didn't notice when light started to spill into the unit from under the door.

"Oh, I got to go now, but I'll see you tonight." Purple said, looking at his friends one last time before slipping out from under the door, and locking the place backup tight. The sun was just coming up, and the world around him was still quiet and cold. He hopped the fence back to the main streets and headed home with haste. He needed to get home before his mother woke up, otherwise there would be trouble.

He snuck in the door, and back to his room with quick quiet feet. As soon as his body hit his bed, he fell asleep to dream of the children.

This continued every night until the opening of the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was near opening day. His boss had contacted him to let him know that he would be starting work in a week. Purple was excited to get back to work, to continue doing what he loved.

The week was the slowest of his life but finally the time came. He got his keys and orders but by the time night fell and he started work, he was shaking with excitement. He made sure the building was secure and then he ran over to the new animatronics. They looked so much different than his friends and he wasn't sure he liked it. He talked to them for a little while, but it wasn't the same since he knew they were empty. He could change that. He returned to his office and day dreamed about how many new kids he could kill. When he heard a loud noise coming from the vent next to him, he opened his eyes and shined his flashlight into the vent. Bonny's cold, lifeless eyes stared back at him.

"What the fuck?" Purple screamed as he fell back slightly. "What the hell is going on here?"


End file.
